In the prior art, there has been inadequate provision made for keeping the chair portion of a lift in a particular position while being utilized. There are also many inherent dangers in using a bathtub lift. The prior art devices are also somewhat cumbersome to use and expensive to construct.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved handicapped bathtub lift.